Firewhiskey Flings
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: Sirius wakes up, and there's a close friend in his bed. Flashbacks to the party which resulted in the fling. James/Sirius, Sirius angst. Was a one-shot, now a full story. Rated M for adult situations, adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

..

Sirius' eyes fluttered open. He was groggy, and still sleepy. There was a warm body pushed against his chest, and Sirius' head was nuzzled into their neck.

Oh fuck, he thought inwardly. Last night was a haze, distorted with Firewhiskey. He prayed the person pressed against him wasn't another random fling, and seeing as they were in his bed, he couldn't exactly sneak off and leave them, like he usually would.

Squinting in the morning light, Sirius realised the person's hair was short and messy. Okay then, either a guy or a seriously manly girl. And manly wasn't Sirius' type. He tended to go for the innocent, doe eyed girls, and the sensitive, lean guys. Huge expressions of masculinity weren't really his thing.

Sirius realised he still had his pants on. His top was missing, but his pants were still there, meaning it was unlikely he fucked the person sleeping next to him. Make sense, seeing as they were currently in his bed, not the other guys.

Messy.

Sirius did a double take.

"James?"

The music was so loud that Sirius could physically see it, pulsating around them. The pulse was multicoloured, due to the flashing lights around them.

Sirius was done brooding. He felt like crap, night after night of endless flings. He felt like a slut, and judging by his actions, he was one. But the people he slept with, none of them had feelings for him. They were drunk off their asses, and after a hookup. In the morning, after he had snuck away, they never even remembered he was there. Sirius had been huddled by the fireplace, away from the crowd, hugging a bottle of Butterbeer and thinking intently. But he was done self obsessing. It got old. There was a huge party going on, and Sirius wasn't about to miss it. He threw his bottle into the fire, and threw himself into the mass of people.

"Padfoot!" James roared, as Sirius joined him. "I thought you were dead to the human race!"

Sirius laughed, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I'm back, Prongs!"

The person next to Sirius groaned, opening his eyes.

Sirius and James were huddled on the marble staircase, cold air biting their arms. Their foreheads were pressed together, and they were giggling drunkenly. Sirius' top was gone, the word 'BEAST' scrawled across his skinny chest in eyeliner. James' tie was wrapped around his head, his shirt was ripped open, and he had lipstick kisses up his neck. Sirius' chin was smeared with lipgloss.

James rolled over, opening his hazel eyes.

Sirius' hands were locked in James' hair, his bitten fingernails half covered in black nail varnish. James pulled at the thin string necklace around Sirius' neck, snapping it and discarding it. Sirius shivered, his bare back pressed against the icy marble of the bathroom wall, and James' arms went either side of his head. They were both breathing heavily.

"Paddy..? Wha-.."

Sirius moaned as James' lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes, inhaling James' cool breath, and opened his mouth, allowing him access. James' lips curved up into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck Padfoot, its like a fucking ashtray in here."  
Sirius laughed, tossing the last dimp of his cigarette onto the floor.  
"Have you been chain smoking in here all night?" Lupin coughed.  
Sirius only laughed again, staggering to the bathroom. Lupin grimaced as he heard the distant sounds of vomiting. He had barely seen Sirius in the past three days, except in classes. In the mornings, there would be a very hungover guy or girl sneaking not so discreetly out of the dorm, and these days, Sirius spent the early mornings throwing up in the sink and chain smoking.  
There were several bottles of Firewhiskey stashed under Sirius' bed, and the occasional pouch of the Muggle drug marijuana under his pillow.  
James hadn't noticed. He'd made a point of ignoring the shit out of Sirius ever since the two of them had accidentally slept together.  
And it was killing Sirius.  
Lupin sighed, perching on the rumpled, sweaty sweets adorning Sirius' bed, and frowned when he heard something crinkle. Reaching under his leg, he found a crumpled up piece of parchment with a pathetic attempt at a Transfiguration essay covering an eighth of it. The rest was covered in song lyrics.  
Lupin dropped the sheet. He knew how territorial Sirius got about his music.  
"Hey Siri, when'd you last eat?" Lupin called.  
Sirius dragged himself back to bed, scowling from the light.  
"Um, dunno. Few days."  
"Days...?! Fucking hell mate."  
Sirius shrugged, and went to light another cigarette. He was stopped by Lupin.  
"Sirius. Stop doing this to yourself. Please."  
Sirius looked into Lupin's concerned eyes and chuckled.  
"Doing what, Moony? M'fine."  
Lupin sighed, shaking his head, and walked out of the room.  
Sirius felt the smile slip away from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I'm very aware that some words in this one aren't actually words. **

**Im also very aware I don't care :)**

All he could focus on were the clouds.

His stubbly face was pressed up against the murky window, blinking jaundiced smoke away from his eyes to focus on the luminescent surfaces of the clouds. It was dusky outside, but the gloomy fog devours the light up further, greedily tearing chunks away and digesting at an alarmingly rapid pace.

The palpitated thud of the music reverberated between the walls. Sirius immersed himself in the pool of swirling, sweaty bodies, raising his arms in a silent salute to the deafening music.

His wristbands fell down his bony arms, revealing scars and lacerations decorating his ivory skin. The common room had been darkened, flashing light blending into one white-hot ray. Sirius lowered one hand to take a long drag from his cigarette, spilling yet more ash onto the floor. Smoke dribbled from his lips.

He let the Firewhiskey burn down his oesophagus, relishing the fog it wast over his consciousness.

"C'mon Padfoot. Time for bed."

Lupin's yell penetrated Sirius' mind. The party was still in full swing.

"Did he send you?"

Sirius's face filled with hope as he grabbed Lupin's arm, drunkenness melting away.

Lupin's pained expression told Sirius his answer.

Sirius spun away from his friend, haze returning as he lost himself in the crowd.

Sirius groaned as the wooden bedposts began to creak. He sped up his pace, ignoring the moans from the girl underneath him.

"Oh fuckkk..." She hissed, throwing her head back.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, urgh, yesssss!" She shrieked. As she reached her orgasm, she dragged her hands up Sirius' sweat-drenched back, raking her nails up his spine.

"Fuuuuck..." Sirius gasped.

He closed his eyes as pleasure engulfed him.

"You fucked my girlfriend."

The statement was almost nonchalance, but the punch that followed certainly wasn't.

"Lay the fuck off!"

James wrestled the guy to the floor.

"He fucked my girlfriend!"

"Well that's your girlfriend's fault for being a slag then! So fuck off, you absolute wanker."

"Siri? You okay?"

James pulled Sirius up, supporting his weight.

Sirius jerked away at his touch, staggering like he'd been electrocuted. James shook his head as Sirius disappeared into the tinted smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**My idea of Heaven is sitting in my bedroom smoking in the semi darkness with Sweet Child O' Mine on repeat at full volume.**

**I don't own. **

"Sirius, you're an idiot. You're an absolute idiot."  
"We established this, Prongs."  
Lupin leant in front of Sirius, lightly slapping his face.  
"Sirius?" he asked gently. "Sirius, you okay?"  
"No he's not okay. He's an IDIOT."  
Lupin frowned at James.  
"I think you mentioned that, Prongs." he muttered.  
James snorted.  
"You're damn right I mentioned it. And I'm gonna keep on mentioning it because he's an IDIOT!"  
"He's not an idiot."  
"What's going on?" Peter squeaked, sitting up in his bed.  
"I'll tell you what's going on. Sirius is an absolute idiot!"  
James collapsed on Sirius' bed with a huff. He pulled Sirius' slumped form up, slapping his face as hard as he could.  
"Wake up!" he yelled.  
Sirius murmured.  
"He's waking up!" called Lupin, relief etched all over his face.  
James took Sirius by the skinny shoulders and shook him violently.  
"Wake up!" he almost screamed.  
Sirius stirred again, and opened one bleary eye.  
James let out a huge breath.  
"Oh h'y J." he murmured, rolling to the edge of his bed and vomiting up white foam and Firewhiskey.  
"I'm not fucking cleaning that up." James said in disgust, standing and storming out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not sure about this one, but its all I could come up with because this damn writer's block has murdered my motivation. **

Sirius pulled on his ripped shirt, sweat dripping down his forehead. Tremors were running up and down his hands, spilling more ash from his thirteenth cigarette on the bed.  
He needed to get the fuck out.  
He huffed, expelling a thick, grey cloud of smoke which engulfed his shaggy features.  
Sirius allowed himself a rare smile, his sharp teeth emerging.  
He put out the cigarette on the paper lay in front of him, and tossed it onto the floor in frustration.  
The music wouldn't come to him, and it IRRITATED him.  
The stiffness in his neck and shoulders irritated him too, because it wouldn't GO AWAY.  
Fuck, he was too fucking hot.  
All he wanted to do was write, but all the lyrics he spun under elegant fingers seemed unoriginal and cheesy.  
What, did he have fucking meningitis or something? Because the stiffness wouldn't fucking GO AWAY.  
Or was it bad posture? He was always slumped, never being able to rest his chin on his chest without his spine tensing. But improving his posture seemed like so much damn effort, and it was effort he wasn't willing to exert right now.  
He wiped the sheen from his chest, fingers lingering over collarbones that were gradually becoming more prominent, and rolled his neck back, because the stiffness was really starting to fucking get to him.  
He should get a massage. With a happy ending.  
Because there wasn't a lot of happy endings for him, lately.  
Surely there must be some kind of spell that mimicked the effects of drugs. What the hell was the point in being a goddamn wizard if he still had to venture out into the Muggle world to get high?  
He'd used AIR FRESHENER last night, for God's sake.  
Even he knew that was damn pathetic.  
He missed the parties. The speed in which time passed was lost on his hazed up mind. The pain of James' rejection dulled with every fix. He needed that right now, because he had just lost his best friend and it felt like the world was falling from under him.  
Sirius lit another cigarette, ignoring the impending nausea. He shouldn't be smoking on an empty stomach. It made him sick.  
Not that he could get any more sick.  
He dwelled in silence for a few minutes, puffing flawless rings and watching them dissipate in the air laced with an acidic smell.  
He also watched as the cigarette burnt down to a nub.  
Before it could extinguish forever, he extended his left arm and used his skin to stab the flame out.  
His mind sent the neurone to yank his arm away a split second later, but the second was enough.  
The angry looking burn stared back at him, melted flesh sending throbbing pains all the way past his elbow.  
The pain triumphed the emotional agony sparring in his mind, gifting him with sweet silence.  
He blew his fringe out from his eyes, scrubbing away the itchy feeling the hair had left.  
Eyeliner smudged off onto his hands.  
For fuck's sake, all he wanted to do was write a meaningful song. P


End file.
